


Divine Myth

by iceprinceholmes, Moon_Pegasus



Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, God - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Souls, The myth of Belgoth is actually a love story, Well - Freeform, for the sake of 300 ffs, it was implied that the wife is eun-seo, soul fragment, well fragment of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Pegasus/pseuds/Moon_Pegasus
Summary: The Myth of Belgoth talked about the story of Raulus came to earth for the first time then took a woman and blessed the land. But is the story really that simple or is there something more?
Relationships: Raulus (Seduce the villain's father)/OFC, Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Kudos: 26





	Divine Myth

**Author's Note:**

> We love Raulus and we want more of him--- this is just an excuse for us to give more screentime to Raulus and will justify our next fic

"Yerenica.”

The said empress turned her head when she heard her name. She was greeted by her husband’s calm face.

“You seemed very tired. Are you pregnant already?” Yerenica saw how his once calm face turned mischievous. He was teasing her. Yerenica’s face turned deep pink, matching the color of her unique hair. She was ready to nag the emperor. But before she could say anything, Euredian cut her off.

“I shouldn’t have made you pass out, now we can’t do anything…” Euredian cooed sadly. He wrapped his hands around Yerenica, pressing his palm along her abdomen, his face closed to her ear. His deep whispering voice caught her off-guard, she was defenseless against him.

Yerenica could see Felix, who was behind them all this time, was trying to look elsewhere while hiding his red face behind his hand. When Yerenica’s eyes finally made contact with his, Felix coughed harshly and averted his eyes. 

_The audacity! Look at him, laughing. Felix is here!_

Yerenica was speechless, her husband had become so shameless and bold. She turned around and hit Euredian right on his chest. 

“Seriously–!” The petite empress glared at the emperor who had now let out a low chuckle, “Stop talking nonsense!” 

The man didn’t care about her warning, he even dared to kiss his wife on the lips.

“Euredian!”

And just like that Yerenica started to nag at her husband who still didn’t let go of her. She even had to slap her husband on the side, pinched him, but he kept teasing her. They look like a very harmonious and happy couple that will always gather people’s eyes. Even while being nagged by his wife, Euredian had this besotted look on his face.

A certain God hummed in happiness while watching the married couple bickering and sucked into their own world, ignoring everyone. Raulus tilted his head, eyes observing the two, but more importantly his eyes were fixed on Yerenica.

The smile on her face so radiant that it could be compared to the sun. The way her eyes sparkled looking at his child, the way her cheeks flushed at the teasing, it made his chest tightened slightly and old memories started to play in his mind. Another girl, with a bright smile and beautiful eyes looking at him with such fond look.

Yerenica reminded him of his wife. The way she talked, the way she nagged that child of his. The only difference was the hair and the eyes. His wife had hair as dark as the night sky and black eyes like obsidian, almost identical to that soul of Yerenica. Eun-Seo, when he first saw the pink haired woman.

The first time he saw her wife was thousands of years ago when Belgoth wasn’t even a blessed land.

***

It had been a while since he had stepped his feet back on the ground that he had created and blessed. Almost a thousand years ago. But Raulus couldn’t help admiring how the land had prosper splendidly even when he wasn’t around.

The little forest that he was currently exploring even had little plantations, some sort of fruit that in his opinion was very delicious. He took one earlier and did more exploring. That was until he heard the sound of footsteps.

“Thief! What are you doing here!?”

Raulus turned around and saw what he would consider a beautiful woman.

Pale skin. Black eyes. Black hair tied up in a ponytail. Petite but lean body. And she was holding a bow that aimed at him.

“You are the one that had been stealing from my garden, right?”

Raulus blinked as he watched the woman pull the bow string even more, as if readying herself to shoot him.

“I think you made a mistake―.”

“Really? Cause I saw you picked up the tomato from my garden earlier.”

“Well, I did do that—”

“Thief!”

“—But! It was my first time. I just came here for the first time!” Raulus said the word as quickly as he could before the woman could shoot him.

Raulus didn’t know how he would explain things to the woman but he tried. He tried to explain that he wasn’t the thief that she was looking for. It was not an easy task, especially that she kept the bow aimed at him at all times without even hesitating. It took a while before she finally put the bow down and Raulus could finally sigh in relief. This was the most ridiculous thing that had happened to him since he had created the land.

“Is that so… Then you can come stay at my house.”

It was odd that she invited him, who had just appeared in front of her out of nowhere. There was this glint in her eyes and from the way she eyed him, he wondered if she needed company.

 _Perhaps it won’t hurt to come for a visit_.

“...Are you sure? Just moments ago, you were ready to shoot me.”

“That was called self-defense, dummy. Now follow me.”

The woman walked passed him to the house that was not too far behind him. She didn’t spare him another glance and just continued to walk along the pathway that leads into the house. Raulus didn’t have any other choice but to follow her.

The house is quite big, but there were no signs of other people besides her. Despite the old interior, her place emitted a sense of warmth and coziness. Raulus felt like he was welcomed as a guest, like it was his own home. He figured that she must have given extra care to keep the house clean and maintained in a perfect condition.

“Do you live alone here? The house is quite big for a girl who lives alone.”

“My parents had died years ago, leaving me to take care of the house and the forest. It was their wish so I tried my best.”

“I’m so sorry to hear this…” Raulus didn’t know he had touched a sensitive topic, he worriedly searched the woman’s face. 

“It’s alright, it was in the past. I will continue my life happily and hold them dearly in my heart. Besides, I know they are in a much better place…”

_May your parents live happily in Judetta. I am sure that they are proud of you._

“Isn’t it lonely here?”

“Well, it is not too far from the nearest village. It is not that lonely and I enjoy it living here anyway.”

The smile that she gave him could only be described as lovely. He never thought that he could ever see something that might rival the sun in Judetta but apparently there was one in the ground. He found the woman to be interesting the more he talked to her that he opted to stay the night instead returning to Judetta.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course! I have a spare room you could use and I don’t think it is wise to let you return to the village on your own when it is already late.”

Raulus quirked his brow at the woman who had this cheeky smile on her face.

“You’re not like the type you can fight your way against wild beasts.”

“Such disrespect!”

The woman just laughed and Raulus yearned to hear that sound from her again. So Raulus stayed.

***

Days became night, weeks turned into months, flower drops had changed into beautiful droplets of soft white snows. Almost a year, Raulus had stayed for a long time. An unknown force had kept him locked on the land he created himself, tugging at his heart strings that had never been touched. 

Raulus could almost feel Judetta calling him back, demanding his presence there. And yet, his heart yearned to stay here, where he felt the warmth of the woman who made him stay.

“Um-Ralie.”

Raulus turned toward the woman who had decided to call him with a nickname when he told her many times that he didn’t like it.

“Are you sure no one is looking for you?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, you have been staying here for almost a year now. Are you sure no one is looking for you?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I don’t want to be accused of abducting you, you know.”

“Do you want me to go then?”

“W-What? No— that’s not–.”

“Then you want me to stay?” Raulus supported his chin with his palm as he watched the woman now looking at him all flustered at his question and his gaze.

“I― Ralie, I’m being serious right here! I don’t want to be accused of kidnapping you!”

“I told you, no one is looking for me, so I can stay here as long as I like. Do you want me to stay?”

The woman just stared as he waited for her answer to his question. He watched as the tip of her ears turned redder and she averted her gaze away.

“Y-Yes.”

The answer came so quietly, but Raulus heard it. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face.

“You’re adorable, crumbs.”

“Shut it…” She sounded shy, just like a small, fragile girl. It made him want to protect her from the world that he had created, from all the evilness that lurked around, waiting to devour her. He wanted to hug her, make her stay inside his embrace. 

But he knew from the very beginning, she was not a weak woman. A born-strong with passions ready to be painted. A mere human touched his heart. A mere human, defeated all creatures above her with her kindness, a form of love created by a human's heart. A simple act of the creature he created warmed his frozen heart.

It was a week later when things got complicated.

“Ralie!” 

Raulus turned to look at the woman who was standing behind him, tugging on his shirt gently.

“What is it, crumbs?”

“Um–.” Raulus watched as she worried her lower lip before she looked up, “Marry me!”

“What?” Raulus blinked, looking at the woman all bewildered and wondered if he heard it wrong.

“Marry me.” Her black eyes were looking at him with so much determination and now Raulus noticed her flushed cheek.

Raulus chuckled as he gently took her hand off his shirt, “Stop joking around, crumbs.”

“I’m not joking. I’m being serious over here.” She grabbed his wrist, “Let’s get married.”

“Stop saying non–”

“I’m being serious here. I love you so let’s get married!”

Exactly this kind of behavior that tickled his heart. She impressed him in many ways, sometimes passionate the other time acting silly. She lived her life with no regret and just followed her heart, it’s very endearing. However—

He couldn’t accept her. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t take your precious heart.” Raulus smiled sadly, grabbing both of her warm hands.

“Why?” She whined, eyes still very determined to capture her prey. Raulus moved his hand to cup her cheek gently, caressing the pale skin.

“Raulus, I have become the victim of your heart, You have to take responsibility for my abducted heart!”

“I didn’t remember doing such thing.” Raulus chuckled when he saw her glaring at him.

“You did! With that handsome face of yours! So you need to take responsibility.” Her hand reached out his robe again, pulling it slightly, revealing pale skin.

“Or should I make you really _take responsibility_?” There was a dangerous glint in her eyes that Raulus had to take a step backward and yet she moved closer, invading his private space.

Raulus panicked when he saw her grab the hem of his clothes. 

“Crumbs-- you should not do this.” 

“Why? I love you and I know that you have feelings for me, so why can't I marry you?”

Raulus watched her face, contemplating everything that he had learnt about the woman in front of him. He knew what his feelings for her and he wondered if he should allow himself this one indulgence

“If you’re not going to explain, I will take it as a yes.”

It was a warning and before Raulus could wrap his mind around the situation, he was pulled down and kissed. Raulus stood still, shocked with the sudden act but he quickly recovered and wrapped his hands around her body, pulling her close. 

It was the first kiss he ever felt and he didn’t want to stop. He held the woman he _love_ close against his body, protecting her from the world.

His lips moved along with her slightly more skilled ones, trying to follow her guide. It was her first, he knew it from the way she nervously moved her lips. Her hand that was gripping his clothes trembled in anticipation. 

Yes. It was their first. Raulus was determined that they would learn together. He didn’t know whether he was breaking the law of Judetta, but at this moment he didn’t care about anything else except her.

They kept being connected until Raulus pulled back to let her breath. She was panting, catching her breath. It hit him. She was human, a being that will perish, a beautiful flower that will wither. While he will always stay the same, watch her grow old in agony, scared to part with her beloved.

Raulus knew that all souls belong to him back in Judetta. But he couldn’t stand the thought of watching her vigorous self weakened by fear of death, fear of parting. Raulus always felt like time would pass by swiftly, already felt burdened by the thought of watching her in pain.

“... Are you that desperate for my lips?” Raulus softly smiled, stroking her hair.

_For now, I’ll make her happy. For now… Everything else, I’ll forget about it._

Raulus tried to transfer all of his love to his movement. He tried to make the woman feel his affection, knowing that her feelings were reciprocated.

She was still panting, both the kiss and the overflowing feelings inside her heart made her feel overloaded.

She was happy. Yes, it is the best word to describe her expression.

She jumped into his arms kissing him all over his face while giggling. Her body tightly secured by the shocked God’s arms. Raulus enjoyed it anyway, so he let the woman did whatever she wanted.

The kisses were light at times then went back to passionate in the very next second. Raulus had to lean against the tree behind him as he kissed his lover back. He couldn't stop to get a taste of her and so did she. Her hand had moved from his shoulders to his back then went up to his nape to his long hair.

He bit her lower lips gently, nibbled on the softness while she never stopped her hands from wandering on his body. He could feel the smile of hers against his lips as he kissed her and at the same time he could taste her breath as their breathing became one.

“Tired already?” Raulus asked, laughing slightly when she was the first to pull back. He caressed her black hair, nuzzled the luscious lock before burying his nose there, inhaling her scent.

“I just need a second.” The answer came out raspy and breathy against his now exposed collar bone.

“I see. Then you don’t want to let me go do you?”

She shook her head at the question and Raulus smiled, giving the top of her head a kiss. He too didn’t want to let her and he could feel that she wanted to stay in his embrace as her body slowly relaxed against his.

“Then do you expect us to do _this_ for the rest of the night?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think it works that way, crumbs. You have to sleep.”

“I don’t want to be separated from you.” She pulled back and Raulus’s gem eyes met with her obsidian black ones. It was beautiful and he was sure that he was captivated by her. Again.

“Please stay with me tonight. I— want you tonight.”

How brave. He was a man, at least he appeared in the form of a man. She should’ve had more self-defense when she was asking that kind of question from him and yet, here she was, looking at him with so much want and expectant eyes.

Raulus cupped her cheek, gently caressing the flushed skin.

“Are you sure? I won’t be able to hold back, crumbs.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Raulus could feel her body, covered with the thin material that she called clothes, pressed against his own. It was tempting and she was offering. It’s not like he could say no. Actually, he could give this woman anything that she asked for him. She had his heart already.

“Then don’t regret it.” Raulus leaned down, capturing her lips to another kiss but this time he picked her up, having her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked back to her house. The kiss didn’t stop. It just turned more passionate and more sloppy the closer they got to the house.

***

It was late morning, the sun already greeted the couple hours ago, peeking out behind the cloudy winter day. Yet, the two are still lazing in the bed, cuddling in each other’s arms, enjoying the warmth emitting from their bodies. They are each other’s body-heater, keeping the temperature warm after staying bare for a while on this chilly morning.

Raulus spooned his lover, occasionally glides his fingers against her stomach. His lips never stop leaving its sweet marks along her shoulder blade. His woman was lovely, covered with his marks that made her a pleasant view to his eyes. He could feel her fingers started to make circles on his arms.

“Are you still tired? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry....”

“Hmm… You don’t have to apologize.” 

The warm body in his arms turned around slightly and Raulus could feel her gaze fixed on his eyes. He looked down at his lover who had such a fond look on her face.

“This means you agree to marry me, right?” 

Raulus chuckled at the question and pressed his lips against her forehead before he gave her a quiet hum.

“But there is something I need to tell you before I could give you the answer.” Raulus stated carefully “Will you hear it first? Then if after everything you still want to marry me I will agree to it.”

He watched the confused look on her eyes but as she nodded her head, Raulus put his hand on her back, rubbing the pale skin gently, as he started telling her about his life. He told her about his origin, where he came from, about who he was. He told her everything without omitting anything.

“....I don’t know how many taboos that I probably broke by being here, but I do love you.” He ended his story as he cupped her cheek and looked right to her eyes. “I have to return back to my home soon and if you still want to be mine after knowing all of that, I will gladly have you.”

It was painful for her, he knew. To hear about his immediate departure, to imagine her lonely life that she will spend for the rest of her days. His woman will need to wait every ten years just to be beside him.

He knew it would be hard for humans to wait for someone they yearned. The moment they coupled, their divinity became one, he could sense hers as if it was the only divinity in the land. And now, her pain is the only feeling that he could feel inside his darkened heart.

"Please do know… I love you, from the bottom of my heart. You are my first and will be the last. Your feelings, I will take it against all odds. And as a token of my heart, I will name this land with yours."

Raulus would swear in Judetta's name, that he would love this woman as his only one. He would protect her heart as if he was protecting the land that he was proud of. 

If anyone was there, they would praise Raulus at how honesty flowing from his true feelings.

"I will hold your heart dearest to mine, take it until the end of eternity. Please, if you are willing after everything that I have told you, would you marry me?"

Raulus was ready to hear a rejection when he saw a beautiful tear sparkled on the edge of her eyes.

"I do.”

***

"I can't help but be reminded of you when I see her. I hope you are not jealous about it" Raulus hummed as he felt the divinity wrapped around his fur "She is very strong and able to control that child of mine. You would have loved her if you met her, dear." 

Raulus laid down on the altar and felt the divinity tightens up around his body. He always felt like her presence was strongest here. As if she was there with him. 

"It makes me miss you. I almost wonder if a part of you went inside her. But it's just silly thoughts. Isn't it funny, a god like me, still can't find your souls after thousands of years?" Raulus chuckled as he closed his eyes, listening to soft murmur of the divinity. 

"But at least I could feel your divinity here. Always waiting and welcoming me.." He hummed as he rested his head on his paws. “Did you leave it here for me? Or is it because you love this land very much?”

Raulus stayed quiet and listened to the soft wind and divinity that was flowing in the air. It was a mix of his blessing to this land and also his wife’s. Her divinity was almost identical to his but at the same time lighter and warmer, he could only find it in the temple, especially in this summoning altar.

“She is very much like you.” Raulus mumbled about the crumbs he found years ago. “My child is very fortunate to find a wife like her. Isn’t that funny. He is the most that look like me and she is almost like you. Anyway, I’ll make sure to bring her to Judetta when the time is right, of course, that child is coming too.”

Maybe it was the silent sound of the wind, or maybe it was the melancholic night. Whatever it was, a single drop of beautiful tear fell through Raulus gem-like eyes. The thought of his wife, his first love, his _only_ love--

"I know you hate seeing me like this but…"

A long pause was created, Raulus was conflicted to say it, scared to hurt his wife if she was present. Afraid about the fact that… he was weaker than his wife who already went through a lot without him. A human who was supposedly more fragile than him and yet became the mother of an empire and continued to wait for him in this land.

"I… I missed you… I want you here… Why can't it be you who is here with me..."

The sight of the lovely couple, who looked just like him and his wife, made everything become unbearable to his miserable heart. Raulus has to see them everyday, constantly trigger the memories he holds dear.

“Why can’t we be like them? Why can’t it be us who laughed happily together. I–” 

A silent sob came from the mighty God, “Want it to be us…”

Raulus would always hold her dear in his heart, every second of their moments. Even if it was only a short amount of time from his eternity. It was his personal paradise. His own Judetta when she was in his arms.

“I will find you someday, my dear.”


End file.
